


Dating Frankie Rizzoli and Being Maura's Little Brother Would Include...

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [24]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maura's Brother Reader, You try to be sneaky but fail.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "HCs for dating Frankie and being Maura's little brother
Relationships: Frankie Rizzoli Jr./Male Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207842
Kudos: 3





	Dating Frankie Rizzoli and Being Maura's Little Brother Would Include...

**Author's Note:**

> GIF not mine

  * You and Frankie tried to keep your relationship a secret from your sisters but that didn’t last very long
  * Jane and Maura saw you kiss Frankie goodbye when you thought no one was around
  * It was a quick peck that ended in you grabbing Frankie’s ass.
  * Maura and Jane hide from you as you make your way back to the morgue.
  * “Any new cases Maura?”
  * Neither one of them can look at you
  * “What? Is there something on my face?”
  * “Yeah Frankie” Jane mumbles
  * “What was that Jane?”
  * “Nothing!”
  * You give them a funny look and resume work on the newest dead body
  * Maura accidentally lets it slip to Angela that her brother is seeing someone
  * “Y/N’s got a boyfriend? Who is it?”
  * “…. Frankie”
  * “Frankie?!”
  * “Shhh!! I don’t think Jane and I were supposed to find out…”
  * “Oh… well, what do we do?”
  * “Nothing! We let them tell us on their own accord.”
  * Of course, that doesn’t work for Angela
  * A few days later you guys are at the bar, you and Frankie sitting next to each other
  * “Frankie when you were going to tell me you and Y/N are dating!”
  * “Ma!”
  * You choke on your beer.
  * “I’m gonna kill Maura…” You say, wiping your mouth.
  * You and Frankie promise to talk to her about sometime later.
  * However, you are now on your way to Maura’s.
  * “You TOLD HER?”
  * “It was an accident”
  * “Wait… How do you even know?”
  * “Jane and I saw you kissing”
  * “Oh god Jane knows too”
  * You fall onto the couch. “Oh god, I gotta tell Frankie.”
  * Your phone goes off with a message from Frankie. “Oh surprise: Frankie is having the same conversation with Jane.”
  * “If it’s any consolation little brother… you guys are cute together.”
  * “Thank you, Maura.”
  * Since your family knows you decide it’s finally time to tell the rest of the team
  * Barry already knew but Korsack on the other hand…
  * “Wait you’re gay?”
  * “Yeah Korsack”
  * “Since when?”
  * “Uh since forever?”
  * Ten minutes later Korsack is like “alright then. Happy for you two.”
  * You and Frankie are grabbing lunch. “You think Maura is gonna wanna go on double dates?” He asks.
  * “Most likely.”
  * You guys keep PDA to a minimum at work, only quick pecks goodbye but at the bar, he’ll have his arm around you and kissing your cheek which Jane gags at, “come on guys I’m eating!”
  * “So? Do you know how much pining we had to watch between you and Maura?” You asked, nabbing a fry from Frankie.
  * “Hey!”
  * “What??”
  * The holidays with the Rizzoli’s are wild
  * You and Maura only really celebrated with each other but oh boy, Angela goes all out.
  * As she always has made you and Maura feel like family. Frankie is surprised when you go equally all out with Halloween and Christmas. “It has to be perfect!” You say.
  * Jane and Frankie: “definitely related to Maura.”
  * You and Jane play so many pranks on Frankie and Maura during Halloween.
  * You and Jane bond over Halloween pranks and horror movies.
  * Frankie and Maura are watching you guys laugh on the couch. “Maura? Should we be worried?”
  * “Too early to tell”
  * You all have to work on Halloween so you guys are snacking on candy while you wait for any emergency calls
  * “My diet is dead.” You say.
  * Jane: “It Halloween! Calories from candy don’t count!”
  * Your diet is just as screwed when thanksgiving comes around
  * There’s not enough room in yours and Maura’s house to fit all the food she makes.
  * There are tons of leftovers and you and Frankie are already planning lunches and dinner for the foreseeable future.
  * And there’s so much pie.
  * Christmas is a nightmare trying to pick out gifts for everyone.
  * You do all your shopping early… well for who you can.
  * “I have to get your mom the perfect gift”
  * “Why? she already loves you”
  * “Because this is our first Christmas as your boyfriend”
  * “Y/N you could make her macaroni art like I did in the 3rd grade and she’d be happy”
  * “Frankie you’re a genius!” You kiss him. “I need butcher paper and art supplies.”
  * “What I say?”
  * You end up making a big sketch of you, Maura and Jane and Frankie.
  * And Angela gets it framed and hangs it up on the wall.
  * You couldn’t ask for a better family.




End file.
